


like it's written in the stars

by chartreuse_tendencies



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plotless Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuse_tendencies/pseuds/chartreuse_tendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments before That Concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like it's written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Late-night un-betaed mostly plotless writing because I'm still emotionally reeling over the end of this game. They're literally the most perfect couple.

_Y’know,_ he murmurs, _they say you’ve got a helluva voice._ He stretches out long and catlike across rumpled sheets and folds his hands behind his head.

 _Do I?_ she asks, but he sees her lips curve into a half-smile in the reflection of her makeup mirror.

_That’s what they say. They say it captivates people._

_Hm. So, does it?_

He shrugs, matching her smirk with one of his own. _I dunno,_ he says casually, _your voice is_ fine _, I guess, I never really got the whole–-_

A faux-indignant gasp, and she’s up from her chair and on top of him in the blink of an eye. One of her eyebrows quirks up -– _Uh-oh,_ he chuckles –- and then her fingertips are darting across his belly, under his arms, reducing him to helpless laughter until he can finally manage a choked _Uncle! uncle!_ She relents, giggling, and sits back onto his thighs; and despite the dim light emanating from her mirror, he can’t imagine a time she’s ever looked more radiant than she does now.

 _Truth is_ , he whispers, large, callused hands reverently tracing the outlines of her curves through her slip, _I was captivated by you long before I heard you sing a single note._

She leans down and kisses him breathless.

Later, as he’s running his fingers through her disheveled curls, he says, _I love you so much. You know that, right?_

 _I’ll never leave your side,_ she mumbles sleepily.

 _Hey, sleepyhead, better get up soon. Your sound check’s in half an hour and, well…_ He swipes a thumb at the smudged crimson on her lower lip with a rakish grin. _You may need to do some touch-ups._

She pecks his forehead and ruffles his hair before disengaging from his grasp and moving to slide her dress off its hanger. _Guess I’d better_ , she agrees.

 _Hey-– Red,_ he says, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, _be careful tonight, okay?_

_Hm?_

_I dunno, I’ve just got this…feeling. Something strange in the air._

She tucks stray wisps of hair behind her ear and lifts her arms obediently. _Maybe you just remembered Sybil Reisz is going to be there and you’ll have to watch her fawn over me through my entire set?_ she asks innocently.

 _It’s not th– well, it_ is _a little but– you know what I mean. Humor a gent._ He stands and helps lower her dress over her head. _Just…you know…keep an eye out?_

 _All right, all right,_ she says with a half-laugh, sliding her feet into her boots.

He gently squeezes her waist. _That’s my star. I’ll see you after the show. You know where to find me._

 _I always do,_ she sing-songs, and is gone.


End file.
